Nephilim Familiar
by Geldrid L. Malifaka
Summary: Rohinmeyar is a member of a dying race, on a dying world that is transported to a new world full of life, and opportunities. OP OCxharim
1. And so it begins

I don't own anything from zero no tsukaima, or Darksiders.

Earth: what used to be the U.S.

The roar of the wind was all I could hear as I rode through the destroyed city of Manhattan. 'To think only a century has passed' I thought as I dispelled Equity and walked down the alleyway marked by his usual sign.

"Hahahaha. It's been too long, Rohinmeyar." said a demon as he burst from the portal in front of me, his usual sneer in place.

"Not long enough, Vulgrim." was all I said before throwing a bag I had filled with a not inconsiderable amount of Guilt. "You know the drill," I told the demon merchant as he took a few coins out of the bag.

"*sigh* Fine, but only because it's you." he said, as he tossed me a leather bag and disappeared back through his portal.

Hoisting the bag over my shoulder I walked back out into the streets of the abandoned city. A frenzied cry stopped me in my tracks as another demon, this one more doglike than the last, ran at me, jaws open for the mauling. Faster than the mortal eye could see, I dropped the bag, pulled the double-barrel shotgun from its holster on my back, and pulled the trigger, sending two slug shots down the approaching creature's throat, killing it instantly. Afterward, I opened the bag and pulled out two shotgun shells, one labeled 'hallowed', the other labeled 'damned' and reloaded the weapon.

After placing the rest of each shell type in their respective pouches. I was about to give a sharp two-finger whistle to summon Equity, but paused. A green oval had appeared on the street not too far away from where I was. My curiosity peaked, I approached the strange green oval and reached out a hand to touch it. As soon as my hand touched the nebulous green oval I felt myself pulled through what was apparently a portal, and found myself falling inside the black.

…

Halkeginia: Tristain Institute of Magic

"*cough cough* I told you so," said Malicorne from behind the massive dust cloud that had been kicked up by my latest magical failure. 'Damn it, not again. Not now!' I thought as I recalled what I had told Zerbst the previous night. But I felt my mouth fall open as some of the dust had cleared, revealing a man in a very strange outfit that looked like that of a commoner. But that wasn't what had my jaw on the ground. What had my jaw on the ground were the wings on his back, the right feathered and white, and the left red and batlike, and the horns and black gem on his forehead.

"Who are you? Where am I, Human?" the strange demon/angel walked up to me, speaking in some language I'd never heard before. He seemed just then to see the shock on my face as his wings horns and gem all disappeared, leaving him looking completely human. At that exact moment, our supervising teacher Mr. Colbert summoned a gust of wind to blow away the remaining dust that still obscured the strange demon/angle.

After I had finally regained my senses I turned to look at Mr. Colbert, ignoring the jabs made by the other students, "Um? What language is that?" I asked, just receiving a look of equal confusion from him.

Just then the demon/angel seemed to realize we couldn't understand him, and a bright flash of light later he looked at me again and asked, "Can you understand me now?" His voice was so soothing and kind.

"Y-yes." I stammered. As he seemed to understand my trepidation, and adopted a much less stern-looking expression.

"Good." he said, "Now I ask again. Who are you, where in the nine hells am I?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Mr Colbert stopped me. "Mrs. Valliere, please finish the ritual." he said, clearly having not seen what the demon/angel had looked like just a few seconds ago.

"W-what? With this?" I asked, pointing a shaky finger at the demon/angel, which elected a confused head tilt from him.

"I understand your… distaste for the ritual, Mrs. Valliere." said Mr. Colbert "Especially considering what you have summoned, but this is a sacred ritual. If you were to refuse, I'm afraid that I'd have no choice but to expel you from this institution."

"I-*sigh* I understand," I said dejectedly as I looked back at the demon/angel. He was looking at me quizzically as if trying to piece together what we were talking about.

Swallowing hard and feeling a blush crawl across my face, I leaned forward on my tiptoes and kissed the demon/angel, to which his surprise was evident. 'That felt so amazing!' I thought as I pulled away and saw a similar blush on his face.

It was immediately replaced by a look of immense pain as his left hand began to smoke. Gripping his wrist, he looked at the back of his hand and breathed out one word. "Familiar?" Then passed out.

It was only then, as he lay on the ground, that I realized just how handsome he was.


	2. An ass-kicking

I don't own anything from zero no tsukaima

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I had a very bad headache. The second was the pinkett standing over me, looking at me with mild concern. 'A human?' I asked myself before I remembered the last several minutes of my consciousness.

"Your one hell of a kisser." I joked as I sat up. She was a very pretty girl, maybe 16, and had another blush on her face. Or was it the same one?

Looking around I noticed I was still in the courtyard I'd landed in, evidently, a few minutes prior. All the other humans I'd noticed were still there. They all wore similar outfits, consisting of white button-up shirts under a black cloak, the men wearing black pants, while the women wore black mini skirts, the whole ensemble completed by gold pentagrams

And they were all murmuring about me. "... a commoner? How did the zero pull that off?" "He's kinda cute, Louise is so lucky!" and other such comments, from which I gleaned at least a few answers.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop muttering about me and Louise," I said as I stood up, causing them all to fall silent.

"Oooh! Is the Zero's familiar upset by a little small-talk?" asked a blond boy, brandishing a rose in my direction.

"Me? Not really. But I can tell Louise is, even if she's trying to hide it." I replied dryly as I looked at the blond kid, noting the still deepening blush on the aforementioned girl's face.

Physically the blond wasn't very impressive, even for a human, maybe 5'8", a full 8 inches shorter than me, and very scrawny. 'What's this guy made from, paper mache?' "Either way, you shouldn't taunt me. I'm considerably stronger than you are… and taller too."

This elected a few laughs from the assembled children, and an indigent snort from the blond, "There's no way a commoner like yourself could best a noble! It's inconceivable!"

That got me, and I started laughing. It was the first real laugh I'd had in a long time, and it felt amazing."Haha...hah. Is that a challenge?" I asked him, the mirth in my voice still quite evident. "Because if it is, you're either very brave or very stupid… or both."

This time, there was no laughter as the blond glared at me, his eyes ablaze with anger and his jaw clenched. He swung his rose through the air, shaking a single petal from the flower of the delicate plant. Once the pedal had touched the ground, a golem began to form. It was a fairly simple piece of work, crafted of what looked like bronze and sculpted to look like a valkyrie.

"Mr. Gremont, stop this now! Unsanctioned duels are forbidden on these grounds!" said the balding man Louise had spoken to earlier, in what I could only guess as an attempt to prevent one of his students from harming me.

'Humans are so adorable at times' I mused.

"Dulles are only forbidden between nobles. He is a commoner, so there's no problem." Countered Gremont.

'Definitely stuped.' I determined as I tried to imagine a scenario where that rebuttal actually worked.

Before I could however, Louise grabbed my arm, with a surprising amount of strength given her petite physique, and started to berate me about 'embarrassing both of us' and ordered me to apologize to the blond, who's given name was apparently Guiche.

"I'm sorry Louise, but I can't back out of this." I told her, not unkindly as I removed my arm from her grip, "Not only would it be cowardly, and thus disgrace both of us, but technically our duel started the moment Guiche summoned his golem."

That said I walked forward and stood a few paces away from Guiche before I channeled mana into my clothes, and in a flash of light, they shifted to something a bit more appropriate to the situation.

…

'Idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT!' I shouted in my head as I scowled at the demon/angel as he walked toward Guiche and his valkyrie golem, when suddenly he was enveloped in a corona of will and his clothes changed completely.

Before he wore a simple white shirt with dark blue pants and a black coat with long tails. Now he wore a plain white short-sleeve tunic, plain black pants, and a vest of black gambeson. On his left arm was a black leather bracer, while his right arm was encased in skin-tight black metal with golden-brown accents, a faint buzz of will emanating from it.

The assembled students gasped in surprise, and Guiche's confident smirk wavered for a second, before returning full force a millisecond later.

Then the demon/angel spoke. "I, Rohinmeyar of the three kingdoms, will be your opponent this day." he said, his voice turning to ice, and a scowl spreading over his face as a partisan materialized in his hands, "Don't even think of holding back."

Guiche's smirk simply widened at this and replied "And I, Guiche De Gremont, will be yours. I wasn't planning on it."

Suddenly Rohinmeyar closed the distance between himself and the valkyrie and swung the haft of his polearm to strike the golem in its chest producing a deep ring, like that of a large bell.

This seemed to surprise him, but he was forced to dodge a strike from the golem's fist. "Hollow? You're weaker than you look. You can't even produce a solid construct." he said before, suddenly, he was standing behind the now bisected valkyrie.

'H-how in the name of Brimir did he do THAT?' I found myself asking as my familiar simply flourished his partisan and brought it to bear over Guiche's left shoulder. "Dead." was all he said before the polearm disappeared into a fountain of light and will.

All any of us could do was stare as he walked away from Guiche, who was staring daggers at Rohinmeyar's back. I knew what he was about to do a split second before he did it, and locked eyes with Rohinmeyar, silently shouting at him to watch out.

…

The look Louise had given me was the only warning I got before I felt the surge in mana behind me, indicating that Guiche had summoned half a dozen more golems.

"*sigh* Really?" I found myself asking as I turned around, and glared at the young mage.

He didn't say anything as his pitiful golems all rushed at me, trying to turn me into a shishkabob. At least, that's what I think it looked like. In truth, I rushed them and smashed them to bits with a few quick strikes.

"*yawn* Are you done? I haven't slept in over a decade, and that little nap earlier made me very tired."

This statement seemed to catch Guiche off guard, as he looked at me with confusion and poorly concealed fear. "W-what does that mean?" he asked trepidly.

"Yup, definitely stupid." I muttered before I began to explain, "Over the past few decades, I have not slept, at all, and that little nap I had was the first rest my brain has had in all that time, which has had a butterfly effect, and as such I'm becoming very tired. So I ask again. Are. You. Done?"

At this point, the teacher finally decided that now would be a good time to step in, chastising Guiche for his stupidity, and giving him a month's worth of detentions. He then turned to me, "I thank you, sir, for holding back and not murdering my student." he said with a bowed head, "It would have made both our lives very difficult for the foreseeable future."

"*chuckle* While I appreciate the sentiment, you don't need to be so formal. I'm just a simple mercenary after all." I said with a small smile.

"And a disobedient familiar!" huffed Louise as she marched over to me and her teacher. "Mr. Colbert, do I have your permission to leave?"

"Yes, Mrs. Valliere, you may leave." said Colbert giving me a look that practically screamed 'good luck'

…

"So, are you going to tell me why you're so angry with me, or are you just going to keep fuming?" I asked calmly, as we entered what I could only guess was her dorm room.

"Why I'm angry? WHY I'M ANGRY!?" she thundered, drawing a riding crop from a drawer. "WHY IN THE NAME OF THE FOUNDER DID YOU DISOBEY ME, YOU IDIOT?! NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL WILL THINK THAT, ON TOP OF MY MAGICAL INABILITY, I CAN'T EVEN CONTROL MY FAMILIAR!" I simply stood there as she continued to rant for the next few minutes, periodically striking me with the crop.

When she stopped to take a breath I stepped forward, pulling her into a gentle hug."I didn't know." I muttered into her ear.

"Didn't know what?" she asked, pushing back a little to look me in the eye.

"How the other humans treat you, your insecurities about your magic, where I am, the list just keeps going…" I said amicably. "Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?"

She just blinked. "You… were listening?" she asked in shock.

Then her eyes teared up, and she melted back into my embrace, bawling her eyes out, and rambling incoherently about her sister Eleonore, her parents perceived hatred of her, and many other things. I just held her, stroking her hair comfortingly, and listened.

After a few hours, she had recovered and , as it was past nightfall at that point, was sitting on her bed, a sheepish look on her face. "I'm sorry I wiped you." she muttered.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't feel a thing." I said passively as I handed her the nightgown she'd asked for, "Just try and get some sleep. We can start over in the morning."

She nodded and slipped the garment over her head and layed down. "Goodnight, Rohinmeyar." she said quietly before she turned on her side to face away from me.

"Sleep well, Louise." I said as I sat against the wall, and let my mind drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Please review as doing so will help me improve. Also if your going to critique my work be constructive about it.**


	3. A Break for Exposition

**For those who haven't guessed, I'm using a modified version of the Darksiders universe for the world that Rohinmeyar comes from. ****A/N at the end, please read.**

* * *

I don't own anything from zero no tsukaima

A warm smile and a greeting of, "Good morning, Louise. Did you sleep well?" were what I found as I woke up.

"Who? Oh right, the summoning ritual." I grumbled, still very groggy, as I watched Rohinmeyar preening his wings, plucking dead feathers from the right. Said feathers just fell in a pile on my chamber floor, which was getting on my nerves very fast. "Um, Rohinmeyar?" I asked, trying my best to not appear as annoyed as I was.

He paused his grooming, having finished with his right, and moving to scratching the membrane on his left. "What's up?" he asked as he cocked his head, almost like a curious bird.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing a twitching finger at the pile of feathers.

"Oh. Sorry about that." he said with a sheepish smile. He simply snapped his fingers and the feathers disappeared in a flash of light. "Not used to staying in one place for longer than a few hours."

"That reminds me." I said as I swung my legs over the side of my bed and then faltered. 'I have so many questions! Who's, what's, how's, and why's. Where do I start!'

"Well, to start with, my name is Rohinmeyar. It's a chosen name, not the one I was given upon my birth. I'm about 115 years old. Half-Nephilim. Literally lived through the apocalypse. And I'm from a country called the U.S., on the continent of North America, on a world called earth. Does that give you a good starting point?"

"W-what! How did you-"

"'I have so many questions, and nowhere to start' was written all over our face." he said with an amused smirk.

"R-right.'' I said, a little self consciously, "Anyway, you said your half-Nephilim. What exactly is a Nephilim?"

"The simple answer? They're what you get when you mix the one cup of angel and 4/4 cups of demon."

"You also said that Rohinmeyar isn't your real name. Why do you not use your real name?"

He didn't respond for a long time, and I finally realized that he wasn't ready to talk about that with me. To change the subject, I asked instead, "you said your half-Nephilim. Who was your Nephilim parent?"

It took him a second to respond."My father." he said, although he seemed reluctant to elaborate.

"And your mother? Who was she? Was she…."

"Human?" he asked the undertone of mirth returning to his voice, "Ya. Well, to give you the short version, she was a powerful witch and sorceress by the name of Helen. She was actually the very same Helen as from the Greek myth - which, for context took place 3200 years before my berth, give or take, and even then she was in her mid-150s."

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Not really that impressive, to be honest." he said mildly, "My dad predates the human race by an eon or two. Is my mom being three an a half thousand years old really that surprising?"

I had no response for that.

Looking out the window, Rohinmeyar gave a small whistle, "I hope you didn't have anything you wanted to do this morning." He said in a bored tone as he stood up, stretched, and pulled his wings back into hiding.

"Why?" I asked before looking out the window. The sun was already a fair bit into the sky.

I'd missed breakfast.

…

'Gundalfr, huh.'

**flashback**

After Louise had finished freaking out that she had missed a meal, I helped her get dressed and escorted her to what looked like a dining area in one of the school's courtyards, I asked directions to the library.

Louise complained for a bit, (Apparently today was supposed to be spent with the students getting to know their Familiars) so I spent a few more hours answering questions from her (during which I'd made acquaintances with a cute maid named Siesta), I'd finally won free and made my way to the library.

The Tristain Institute of Magic had quite an impressive collection.

After a little looking, I found Mr. Colbert returning a book to one of the shelves. "Ah! Mr. Colbert, can you help me with something?" I asked, a chipper smile decorating my features.

"Why, hello again. What did you need my help with?"

"Can you help me find a dictionary?"

The balding man just blinked at me. "What do you need it for?"

"There's a fair bit of reading I want to get done, and doing it all with translation magic would be exhausting. So I figured that the best way to do this is to just learn to read in your language!"

**present**

I leered at the page in front of me, still trying to finish the metaphorical puzzle.

After a few minutes, I had finished and left the library, still lost I thought.

As I approached Louise's room, a crimson salamander the size of a large dog ran at me and tried to tackle me to the floor.

Instead, it slammed face-first into a wall.

Looking the amphibian over, I could see the telltale signs of a familiar contract. The deeper shade to its magica, and potency of its mana for example.

"None of my enemies have one of your kind as a familiar. What does your master want with me salamander?" I asked in an irritated tone.

I sensed confusion from the creature before a memory of a rather buxom dark-skinned woman with a long fiery main of hair telling him, for it was certainly a him, to find me and bring me to her.

"I see. Well, tell your mistress that if she wishes to see me, I intend to be in the library the majority of tomorrow. She can find me there." I said as I opened the door to Louise's room.

"Who are you talking about, and where have you been?" asked Louise indignantly.

"*sigh* To the later, I was in the library trying to learn as much as I could.' I said flatly as I closed the door, "To the former, I don't really know. All I know is that she's tanned, has red hair, and a red salamander familiar."

"What would Zerbst want with you?"

"My guess based on her outfit in the memory her salamander shared with me, this was a booty-call." I said in a bored tone.

"A… what?"

"I think she was going to try to have sex with me."

"Oh. Founder. No."

'*sigh* this is going to be a long night.' I thought as I sat down to continue reading, and Louise proceeded to freak out.

…

"Are you done yet?" he asked half-heartedly, looking up from his book, "Because if so I think I figured out why your magic is so unruly."

"*pant pant* Realy?!" I asked, all my anger over Kirche's attempt to seduce my familiar quickly evaporating.

"Ya. You see this set of runes?" he asked, holding up his left hand revealing his familiar runes. I nodded. "Now tell me, what is this?" he asked, holding up the book turned to a page with the same set of runes and a few paragraphs about…

"The Gundalfr?"

"Seams so, yup." he said, laying the book back on the table, "'The Left Hand of God'.*chuckle* Gabriel is going to be pissed when she hears I stole her job."

"What does this have to do with my magic?"

"Well, according to this book Gundalfr was the familiar of Brimir."

"Yes, so what?!"

"He was a Void mage, that's what." he said, "and that fact, paired with the runs on my hand has lead to my current theory," he then gave me a meaningful look, "That you must also be a Void mage."

"B-but that's impossible! Void magic was lost thousands of years ago!"

"You see, that's where your wrong." he said, excitement entering his tone.

"As you well know, the majority of this world's mages possess a base elemental affinity. Air, water, earth, or fire. Some people - myself included - can see these affinities as a part of someone's aura." he explained "The properties of one's aura are dictated by their race, magica - or willpower as you call it - and as I recently learned, bass elemental-affinity. Race dictated consistency, Magica dictates size, and affinity dictates (in part) color. To give an example; Mr. Colbert's aura extends a good way past his body, is a liquid-like consistency, and possesses a deep purple color with wisps of red. What do you think this says about him?"

"Well, he's human, so I'm guessing that's what liquid means. The size would indicate he has a fair bit of willpower at his disposal. And I know his element is fire, so purple and red is fire… right?"

"Close. The wisps of red are actually what indicate fire affinity. The bass color actually indicates personality, purple meaning creativity, and a talent for leadership. A good personality for a teacher, don't you think?"

"Ok, what is your point?" I asked, starting to feel a little impatient.

"Well, your aura is strange in more ways than one. First off, while most human auras are like waves, ebbing and flowing with their emotions, yours is like water in a glass. It will jiggle but it can't do much else. Second, it would indicate you magica is way too weak to, say, summon something significantly stronger than you to an alternate dimension. Finally, the color is a muddy pink with wisps of black."

"So?" I asked, genuinely confused

"Louise, none of the four elements are indicated by wisps of black!"

I had no words. I just sat there while he simply continued with his explanation."Fire is indicated by red, Air is white, Water is blue, and Earth is green." he said, "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"S-so I'm a Void mage?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup." he said, "Although I do think you should be a bit more concerned with the way your mana is being contained."

"What!?"

"As I said, your aura looks trapped. Almost like a fish tank. It's moving, but nowhere near as much as it should."

"Well, what do we do about it?" I asked, my apprehension palpable.

Thankfully he took note of my fear, and lay his hand over mine comfortingly.

"What I'm going to do," he said confidently after I'd calmed down, "is figure out why your aura looks the way it does."

He then stood up and placed a hand on my head. "This may feel a bit weird."

And with that said, he began to chant.

Then I felt it. It was more a sensation than anything else, like the feeling you get when someone is staring at your back.

He kept chanting for nigh on ten minutes, and the feeling persisted throughout.

When he finished, he looked worried, more worried than I'd ever seen… anyone.

Then he spoke, and he was all business, the usual kind undertone that permeates his voice now gone, "Where is the headteachers' office?"

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SOMEONE SEALED MY MAGIC!?" shouted Louise once we got to the headmaster's office and explained my findings.

"I mean that someone cast a sealing spell on you, targeting your magica." I said evenly, "And a powerful one at that. If I was a betting man" 'which I am' " I'd say the caster was as strong as you are, headmaster."

"*cough* yes, well that does narrow down the suspects. But it's still not going to be easy to find the culprit." said Osmond thoughtfully.

"It's definitely someone close to Louise or her family. Does that narrow the pool of suspects enough?"

"What makes you sure?" asked the old man, tugging on his beard.

"Well, the spell in question had to be used in close proximity to the target, I.E. Louise, and was cast a little over two years ago. A few months before she first came here, if my math is right." I said, "And given the lack of memory modifications, I'd also bet that whoever did this did so while she was asleep."

"WHAT!?"

"Louise, can you please stop shouting? Anyways, Osmond, I think we should call in the metaphorical cavalry and get the rest of the Valliere family here to contribute."

"Even-?"

"Yes, Louise, even Eleonore."

* * *

**Currently, I've only seen through the first season of the anime. As such, I don't really don't know how to wright the Valliere family beyond what I've learned from other fanfic's. because of this, I'm going to take a break to watch the rest of the anime and to read the light-novel (because my brother won't shut-up about reading the novels). On a different note, please do review as it allows me to improve.**


	4. To Aid a Friend

**I've redone the previous chapters to make them a bit more tolerable.**

* * *

I don't own anything from zero no tsukaima

It had been a couple of days since Louise and I had spoken to Headmaster Osmond and he'd sent for the Valliere's and the country's princess. Who, Louse had later explained, was her childhood friends.

Apart from Louise's mild paranoia about sleeping, which had gotten so bad that I had to start sleeping in the bed with her to stave off night terrors, things had been very good. Not only was I left alone, apart from one Kirche von Zerpst, who was still trying to get into my pants, but I was also able to spend the entire time without worrying about demons and angles attacking me.

But the most pleasant part was Siesta. Spending time with the dark-haired servant girl was one of the most enjoyable things I'd ever done in my long life, even if most of it was spent helping her with her work.

"Your very nice man, Mr. Rohinmeyar," said Siesta, her everpresent blush a bit deeper than usual, "I'm very happy that you spend so much time with me."

"That's very very kind of you, young Siesta," I said with a smile as I dipped the plate I was scrubbing into the rinse sink, "Honestly, you and the others are a pleasant change of pace from Vulgrim."

"Vulgrim?"

"A rather unpleasant demon merchant," I told her. She liked it when I spoke to her about these things. Although, strangely enough, she seemed more distracted than usual. Almost like….

"Mr. Rohinmeyar…" she started slowly, "what would you do if you knew that you wouldn't see someone very important to you anymore?"

Red flags and loud sirens started to go off inside my head. I put down the plater I had been scrubbing. "Alright. What's wrong?"

"... Well." she started nervously, "I learned earlier today that... a noble has purchased my contract."

I was quite glad that I'd gotten the delicate china out of my hand. "... No." I put a hand on her shoulder, "Please tell me this noble didn't ask for _you_ specifically."

She didn't say anything. She avoided my eyes.

I felt the bottom of my stomach drop. "No." I found myself muttering, "No, no, no, no."

Siesta started to try and comfort me, but I ran away before she could say much, rushing toward Osmands office as fast as I could

…

I was awoken by Mrs. Longville, right before the sound of someone banging on my door encode through my office. "OLD MAN. I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU. NOW!" shouted a voice that was quite angry.

"Alright. Alright." I said groggily when suddenly the door flew open. A very angry looking Rohinmeyar entered my office. No, angry was too mild a term. He was _livid_.

"A noble came to you recently, with interest in purchasing the contract of a maid." he said with barely contained ire, "You will tell me who he was."

"Oh?" I asked. Honestly, I was almost as scared of him in that moment as I was of Duchess Valliere, but he didn't need to know that. "And why would I do that?"

He slammed his fist on my desk, and for the first time noticed his amber eyes now had catlike slits for pupils. "Don't give me that shit!" he Half shouted, "This guy asked for _her _by _name_! You know damn well what that means. I. Will. Not. Alow. That. To happen. To her."

"I… see." I said, "This maid, she is a friend of yours I take?"

The look on his face was all the answer I needed.

"*sigh* Alright. He's a count by name of Mott."

…

"**MOTT!**" The shout was heard threw out the whole of the estate and woke up any sleeping residents, which included a certain royal messenger. The strange thing was, that the voice seemed to ring in the ears far longer than it should have.

Outside, striding toward the large mansion, was a very livid, very evil looking Rohinmeyar, the tails of his trenchcoat billowing as he walked. He walked straight through the gates, knocking them open like it wasn't there or locked.

"You there!" said a guard, "Who are you? What sort of magic did you-"

Rohinmear gave him an evil look with his still slit eyes, stopping any further words in the guards through. "Where. Is. **MOTT!**" he roared.

The guard yelped, then pointed a shaky finger toward the door, only wanting to get those horrible orange eyes off him.

When Rohinmeyar entered the house, he was greeted by more guards and a pompous looking elderly man with a thin mustache. Looking at the elderly man, he half-shouted, "Count Mott. Where is he."

"Hmph, well aren't you a disrespectful little commoner." said the pompous man in an oily voice, "Well, to answer your question, I am Count Mott. What business do you have with me?"

"You purchased the contract of a maid not too long ago," said Rohinmeyar, seething with barely concealed rage, "A young woman named Siesta. You will surrender it to me. Now!"

"Hahahahaha." chortled Mott, "H-and what, pray tell, are you going to do if I don't?"

Rohinmeyar locked eyes with Mott, and the later shrinking backward in fear. "G-guard!" squeaked the nobleman, "K-kill him. NOW!"

The guards hesitated a moment but then rushed Rohinmeyar. They were less than a foot from him when they all suddenly fell on their backs, all knocked unconscious in less than a second.

Mott jumped and started running away. "**YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME MOTT!**" he said coldly, the words ringing in his ears.

Mott ran. And he ran. Eventually, he found himself in his office, hiding behind his desk. But it wasn't good enough. "**HELLO MOTT.**" said Rohinmeyar as he lifted the desk of the ground with one arm.

The man crawled backward, eventually hitting the wall. The old man whimpered. "P-please don't kill me!" he shouted pathetically.

"**THEN GIVE. ME. THE PAPERS.**" he said, glaring at the cowering noble.

…

"And you say you*cough* convinced the Count to return the maid's contract to the school." asked Osmond amicably.

"More or less." I said simply.

"I… see." said Osmond slowly, "Well. I guess you can go."

I left the old wizard's office, a small spring in my step. It's not often that I get to let loose on the scary, so it would have had me in a good mood anyway, but add to that the fact that I'd just kept a friend from being raped, in all but name.

"Mr. Rohinmeyar!" came a shout from behind me as I walked back threw the courtyard.

"Siesta!" the young maid was running towards me from the kitchens. Once she'd reached me, she wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug, which I eagerly returned.

She held onto me had for a long time, before she loosened her grip and locked eyes with me.

"T-thank you, Mr. Rohinmyer." said Siesta as she exited my embrace, "You have done so much for me, even though I haven't known you very l-."

I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Your my friend, Siesta. I'll always be there to help you."

A blush crawled across her face when she suddenly stood up on her tiptoes and gave me a kiss. "Goodnight, Mr. Rohinmeyar." she squeaked before she ran off.

* * *

**I can't do it. Saito is too much of an idiot. I. Can. Not. Do it. I guess the best you guys will get is what I can piece together from the other fanfic's I've read. sorry I guess.**


	5. Unexpected Revelations

I don't own anything from zero no tsukaima

"So, today's the day." I deadpanned as Louise and I went through our usual morning routine. I usually woke up a fair bit before her so I had time to preen my wings. After I finished with that, I'd rouse Louise, who'd give me some variant of 'five more minutes', and help her dress. Currently, I was helping to brush her hair. Louise had _said _it was because it was 'expected of a servant to care for their master', but I could tell she just liked the attention, plus it made for good bonding, so I didn't mind.

"Don't remind me." she said sullenly.

Honestly, I couldn't blame her. Today did not bode to be a good one. Not only were her family and childhood best friend coming to the academy to discuss my findings a few weeks prior, but today was also the Familiar Exhibition. It was a way for second-year students to showcase their new familiars in a sort of talent show. I knew what I was going to be doing, and knew I was good at it, but I'd only ever done this for my mother, so I was still a little nervous.

"Don't worry about it too much." I said reassuringly, "I'll knock their socks off during the Exhibition, and then we'll worry about your family, Ok?"

She nodded halfheartedly as I finished. "Common, let's get you down to breakfast," I said as I stood up and headed to the door. Louise stood a few seconds later, and we walked to the dining hall, where I then left to perform my daily exercises and to kill time before the Exhibition.

…

The Exhibition was far more exciting than I had anticipated it to be, although I was quite distracted by the real reason I was here.

Currently, I'd have to say that the victory belonged to that Tabatha girl for her dragon's excellent flying show. Although there were still a few performances left, so that might yet change. 'Louise is up next. I now learn what it is that old man is hiding from me in regards to my daughter.'

I still didn't know what her familiar was, as old man Osmond had refused to tell me in his letter of summons(which in-and-of-itself was annoyingly vague), so I was quite surprised when Louise walked onto the stage with a tall commoner boy. I was not the only one as I could hear gasps from both Eleonore and her Highness.

The boy himself was, I had to admit, quite handsome. He had long black hair held up in a half-ponytail, pale olive skin, and almond-shaped eyes of deep amber. His right arm was encased in a strange black metal accented with bits of bronze and was surrounded by a faint buzz of will.

He gave a small bow once he was in the center of the stage, and a strange white harpsichord materialized beside him. But it looked different than any harpsichord Id seen before, it was stockier and more imposing. Seating himself at the strange instrument, he flexed his fingers and brought them down on the keys, producing a deep, clear note. Clearer than any harpsichord id ever heard.

[Incert song; Ludwig von Beethoven's Moonlight sonata]

The song he played was beautiful! It spoke of a man and a woman in love, and of the relationship that then came. It spoke of the infatuation upon first meeting, then the comfort of spending there days with one another, then of anger and heartbreak as the two drifted apart, all culminating in acceptance of what they both now and no longer share.

And through the whole performance, he thrummed with emotion. Every muscle in his body relaxing, tensing, and flexing in perfect sink with the pice. All except his right arm, of which no muscle was visible through the metal

As the finale notes faded from our hearing, everyone present stood and gave applauds for his performance. Even Eleonore clapped a few times, though her pride wouldn't allow much more.

Standing up, the instrument vanishing as he did so, my daughter's familiar gave a low bow and stepped off the stage, smiling ear to ear. There were still several performances to go, but I knew that none of them were going to top that.

…

"I must say, Louise, I did not expect your familiar to be so musically gifted." said a girl of about Louise's age. She wore a white dress with a purple cloak and had a silver tiara atop her plum locks. Quite clearly, this was Princess Henrietta de Tristan.

"Your words are most kind, Princess," said Louise nervously after a laurel wreath was placed on her head.

"Good familiar," said the princess when she turned her attention to me, raising her voice to project so that all present might hear, "I do believe I speak for all who are present when I say that-"

**BOOM!**

The sound reverberated through the air like a canon, cutting the young royals sentence short. "Well, that can't be good." I sighed, "pardon me, your majesty."

And with that, I leaped into the air, unfurled my wings, and flew around the central tower of the school. I soon found a two-story earth golem raising its massive fist to strick the tower wall. The golem was plain and efficient (unlike the work of a certain someone I could name) and quite clearly controlled by the hooded figure atop its head.

Deciding to forgo diplomacy, I flapped my wings and dive-bombed the controller, tackling her of the golem's head.

'Not a bad pair on this one.'

Unfortunately, that coped feel distracted me long enough that I crashed into the ground, breaking my hold on the woman, and rolling a few paces.

As I got back to my feet, an earth hand popped out of the dirt at my feet and slapped me across the face. "PERVERT!" shouted the disguised woman in disgust. Looking in her direction, I was mildly surprised to see the headmaster's secretary Ms. Longueville.

"Ok. I _need _the story behind this." I muttered before I leaped and grabbed the woman by her face, initiating a Link.

Her whole being flashed through my head, as I lived her life through her eyes. Named Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha upon her birth, she had a fairly idealistic childhood, until her family fell, sending her down the path of thievery, under the name Fouquet.

Years later she was approached by an Albion noble named Cromwell and a Tristainian noble named Wards, who offered to restore her noble status in exchange for joining a group named the Reconquista and helping take over the world.

As the Link ended, she looked at me in shock and understanding, much the same as I looked at her.

With a quick utterance of a spell, Matilda fell unconscious in my arms, he golem crumbling into a mound of dirt.

Hoisting the unconscious woman over my shoulder as the guards finally showed up, I knew my life just got even more complicated.


	6. not a chapter

I'm going to cut straight to the chaise. I am not happy with how I have written Nephilim Familiar. as such, I will be removing this story and publishing an updated version (that is hopefully better written) entitled 'Nephilim Familiar (reboot)'. I will be leaving this story up for a week or two so people see this, and then posting the first chapter of the reboot at about the same time. I am sorry that my distaste for my work has resulted in this inconvenience.


End file.
